


Healthy is a relative term

by Taboo_writter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, no-angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: Rosie should share a healthy interest with the people near her. Shut up healthy is a relative term.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'what do your favorite characters get fannish about' and while my favorite anything varies according to day and mood I simply can't say no to a smitten Dada Sherlok.

Mary Watson had left me the most important case I could ever partake in. Look after John and Rosie. Of course I would have figured out some way to do it regardless but the blatant approval did help encourage John to get over his obvious denial (or at least obvious to everyone else I do have to admit I thought I was hopelessly pinning by myself). After all is hard to deny raising a child together in a two room flat, and after he stopped denying it so vehemently it became easier to accept it himself. Or perhaps it was the other way around?

 Regardless I digress Rosie is of course a brilliant child and being part of her development is of the utmost importance and a great honor I shall do my best to be worthy of and raise her to be the brilliant woman she clearly is meant to be. Part of her development of course includes encouraging a healthy interest in the passions around her. She already has an interest in the crime solving part of our lives.

Her first word was after all 'body' I had hoped for murder but I supposed it was slightly above her oral skills. Plus Body clearly is still more original than Dad which coincidentally was her second word. Well "Da" was but she was referring to John so it made sense that that's what she meant. I had attempted to make myself god since I am her godfather however she stubborn as her father and mother both refused and instead deemed me 'Pa' and regardless of what John may say I did not cry. I was however appropriately touched and immensely proud at being given a parental role in her life by her.

She also seems rather taken to George. Although I can't say share her enthusiasm. I do encourage it. Since the alternative would be Mycroft and she already enjoys his company too much. Geoffrey is appropriately smitten by Rosie of course. She is magnificent.


End file.
